poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry the Gecko/Regirock's second attack
Here's how meeting Henry the Gecko and the Fishosaurus encounter goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. our heroes are at the rainforest Fishlegs: Alright, now to the water hole. as Fishlegs leads them on there's a rustling sound Fishlegs: What is that?! the rustling sound is heard again Skyla: It's coming from the bushes! Human Pinkie: It might be the Predator! Coming back for revenge! Snowdrop: That's impossible, I killed him myself! see the Predator in the trees Human Pinkie: (in thermal vision) Yeah, but he might've been ressurected! Human Twilight: (in thermal vision) Pinkie, Snowdrop's right. She killed him all by herself. Human Fluttershy: (in thermal vision) What if there's 2? Sharon: (in thermal vision) There couldn't be! real life Human Rainbow: He's dead! rustling is heard again Ralphie: Is it just me, or does that rustling sound closer? rustling sound is getting closer Skyla: It might just be a Terrible Terror or something. looks into the bushes and is face to face with 2 huge yellow eyes' EEP!! BUG EYED MONSTER!!' up and grabs a tree branch hanging overhead and shudders it shows a lizard Human Twilight: What? It's only a gecko. Skyla: Only a gecko?! That's like saying: (lets go of branch) "Oh, it's only Godzilla". (notices she let go) HUH?! down Oof! Vinnie Terrio: Hey, hold on. I think I know this gecko. closer to it after taking a good look, Vinnie then has flashback of him the same Gecko hanging out and having fun Vinnie Terrio: Hey, I do know this gecko! Crusaders, don't you reconize this guy? Scootaloo: No, who? Vinnie Terrio: Don't you see?! It's Henry! Apple Bloom: Really? Henry: Hey Crusaders, Vinnie! It's been a long time since we've seen each other! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, you too! Henry: What are you guys doing here? Sweetie Belle: We're on a quest to bring back Prince Barret Barricade. Henry: Ooohh... can I come? Yuna: Well.... Vinnie Terrio: Sure you can, any cousin of mine is welcome! Henry: Oh, thank you! Finally an adventure, it gets so boring in this forest. You can stick with me, cause I know all about this jungle! Indigo Zap: Really? I hope that doesn't mean you aren't afraid of big game hunters, an eyebrow that skin geckos. Henry: Skin geckos?! Inidgo Zap: Yeah, and they sell them. Henry: Oh my! Eevee: They don't skin geckos, you idiot! They do that to tigers, and it's now illegal. Henry: Whew! Thank goodness. Fishlegs: Okay, onward to the water hole! continue on, and soon come to a mountain with a swamp Vinnie Terrio: Have you been to this part before? Henry: I'm not familiar with it. Sunil Nevla: Well, do you know anyway across the swamp? Henry: There's a rocky path. Just over there. Human Rarity: Good, because I don't wanna step foot into this dirty water, it'll ruin my clothes and the water might be infested with duisgusting leeches! walk on the rocky path Peter: It's not that bad. we see a shadowy figure in the water a mouth comes out and of the water, and Skyla watches it and goes back in the water Skyla: screaming BRIAN!! BRIAN!!! runs up Brian: Skyla, what is it?! Skyla: There's something in the water. It's a monster. Brian: Are you kidding? at the water Sunny Flare: Maybe you just saw a fish. Skyla: No, it was no fish. Brian: See, Skyla? No monster. a giant monstrous fish head comes out and "Futile Escape" from Aliens begins playing Fishosaurus: the Xenomorph screech Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! another one comes out Fishosauurs: screeching Brian: RUN!! GO!!! run down the pathway but one of the Fishosauruses jumps in the air and destroys the bridge Peter: RIDER OVERBOARD!!!!!!!!!!! '''in the water our heroes are on seperate floating rocks Kheesha: Oh bad! Oh Bad! Oh, bad, bad, bad! Sunil Nevla: You're telling me! Peter: Help! Help I'm in the water! Quagmire: Peter! Snotlout: And don't look now, but I think those things are coming back! Brian: I'm gonna get him! in the water Sylveon: Brian, no! one Fishousaurs come up and pushes pressure to slide our hereos to his mouth Arnold: I knew I should've stayed home today! Human Applejack: You always say that! Mushu: Okay, this is ridiculous! I'll take care of this! a deep breaht and then breaths out fires which slightly burns the Fishosaurus Fishousaurs: screeching fires his tongue and catches Snowdrop Snowdrop: '''YUNA!! dragged down AAHHH!!! Yuna: Snowdrop! her tail with Brian he is swimming toward Peter but with one Fishosaurus behind him Peter: BRIAN!! THERE'S ONE BEHIND YOU!! Brian: Whoa, Holy cripes! under water Snowdrop: HELP!! HELP!! Human Fluttershy: her shotgun and then shoots the Fishosaurus' tounge several times Fishousaurs: screeching lets Snowdrop go as [[Category:Stuingtion] Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk